The Shot
by AliasCWN
Summary: A shot rings out and Moffitt is the suspect at the scene.


**The Shot**

By:AliasCWN

The shot drew the attention of the MPs as they made their rounds. Other than a few minor arguments among friends, the night had been fairly quiet. Their shift was about to end and they were looking forward to a warm bed and some peaceful sleep. The shot changed everything.

There were shouts from some of the soldiers still wandering the streets. Onlookers were beginning to gather at the mouth of an alley. Voices rose as a scuffle broke out in the shadows.

The MPs pushed their way through the tightly packed group of spectators. The body was slumped on the ground against a wall. Two men were standing over the body hanging onto the arms of a third man. A pistol lay on the ground at their feet.

"What's going on here?" One of the MPs demanded.

"We heard a shot and found this guy kneeling by the body. The gun was right there at his feet." One of the men replied, releasing his grip on the arm of the man he held.

The second MP stepped in to take charge of the alleged suspect.

"Where were you when you heard the shot?"

"We were down the street about two hundred feet." The soldier responded. "Ralph and I," he indicated the second soldier who stood nearby, "were on our way back to our barracks. Like I said, we heard the shot, and we ran here to find this guy kneeling over the body."

The MP eyed the alleged suspect, noting that he appeared calm and quiet. There was no sign of nervousness or any outward sign that he was worried about getting caught in a compromising position.

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Jack Moffitt."

"What do you have to say about all of this?"

"Like these men, I heard the shot as I was walking by. I was closer and I got here first. I was checking for a pulse when these men arrived." The sergeant stated calmly.

"Did you find one?"

"No, unfortunately he was already dead when I arrived." Moffitt glanced at the body and wondered if there had even been any doubt. The bullet had done considerable damage to the soldier's skull. Blood loss alone would have killed him in minutes.

"Just where were you when you heard the shot?"

"Approximately fifteen feet from the mouth of the alley."

"We didn't see you!" The soldier who had spoken earlier declared. "Ralph and I had a clear view of the alley and we didn't see you."

"That's because I came from the other end of the alley. I was walking on the next street over." Moffitt explained calmly.

"Did anyone see you there?" The second MP demanded.

Moffitt shrugged. "At this hour, I sincerely doubt it. I didn't pass anyone on the street."

More MPs arrived and the three soldiers were ushered away from the scene so the MPS could look for evidence.

"What were you doing out at this hour?" The MP asked Moffitt.

The sergeant lowered his head and hesitated as if trying to think of an answer. "I was on my way to the roof of the café."

The MP didn't look convinced. He exchanged a startled look with his partner who looked just as skeptical.

"What were you going to do at the café? It's closed this time of night you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact." The sergeant answered with a ghost of a smile. "But I have an arrangement with the owner."

"What kind of arrangement?"

"He allows me to use the roof after hours whenever I feel the need."

"For what exactly?" The MP asked suspiciously.

"Star gazing."

"Star gazing?"

"Yes, watching the stars." The sergeant replied mildly.

"I know what it means." The MP growled. "Are you telling me that you travel these street at night to watch the stars?"

"You can't see them very well in the daylight."

"You come out here alone to just look at stars?"

"Sometimes." The British sergeant answered.

"That's nuts" The second MP declared.

"And you wanted to watch the stars tonight?" The first MP asked.

"Yes."

"And you expect us to believe that you were on your way to a roof to look at some stars and you just happened to stumble over a body?"

"I didn't stumble over the body. I heard the shot and came to investigate. And yes, I was on my way to a roof to look at the stars." Moffitt kept his voice calm, making eye contact with the MP.

Just then there was a disturbance in the mob of spectators. A soldier pushed his way to the front.

"Is that Bobby? Let me through, I need to see if that's Bobby."

"Wait here." The first MP told Moffitt and the other two witnesses. Leaving his partner to make sure that they obeyed, he headed for the distraught soldier trying to view the body.

"What's going on?"

"Is that Bobby?" The young soldier asked again. "I've got to know, is it Bobby?"

"Who is Bobby?"

"Bobby Carson. He's my best buddy." The soldier held up folded piece of paper. "He left this on his bunk. I have to find him."

The MP took the paper and read it. Folding it back up, he took the soldier by the arm and led him toward the body.

The young soldier broke down and started crying as soon as he saw the body. Falling to his knees, he sobbed uncontrollably. The MP gave him a minute while he checked the dog tags on the dead soldier. Reading the name Carson, Robert on the tags, he returned to the sobbing private and helped him to his feet.

"Take him to the jeep and get his statement." He handed the soldier off to another MP and without a word he handed him the folded note. He watched as the broken heated soldier was led away. Thinking of the scene, he hurried after the two men to ask the dead man's friend another question. Satisfied, he headed to where Sergeant Moffitt and the other two soldiers waited.

"It looks like a suicide. The gun belonged to the victim and he told his friends that he couldn't take it anymore. He left a suicide note. Leave your contact information with us and make sure that you come to headquarters in the morning to sign the typed statements you gave us. Once we have your information you are free to go. We'll be in touch if we have any more questions."

The two soldiers looked at Moffitt and then at the MPs before hurrying away.

Moffitt turned to walk away.

"Sergeant."

"Yes?"

"There's just one more thing that bothers me."

"And that is?"

"Do you often go alone to look at the stars?"

"No, not alone." The sergeant replied sadly. "A friend usually goes with me. We watch the stars and talk about ancient civilizations. It's our way of relaxing when things get crazy"

"Why didn't your friend come tonight?"

The sergeant sighed. "Things got crazy today. We just made it back. He was badly wounded by shrapnel. He's in the hospital fighting for his life. He was in surgery when I left. I needed to get away for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry sergeant, I hope he makes it."

"Me too." The sergeant responded sadly. The MP watched as the sergeant quietly turned to go toward the café.

"Doc!"

A young soldier pushed through the thinning crowd and rushed toward the British sergeant.

"Hitch?"

"Are you okay Doc?"

"I'm fine Hitch. What are you doing here?"

"Tully is out of surgery. The doctors are playing it close to the vest but they said he should be okay barring any complications. Sarge is sitting with him now. The doctors say we can visit in the morning."

"That's good news Hitch."

"Are you coming back Doc?"

"No, I think I want to sit and watch the stars for a while."

"Want some company? I don't know much about ancient civilizations but I'm a good listener."

"I'd like that Hitch. I really would."

The MP watched as the two men made their way down the dark street toward the café roof.


End file.
